Increasingly, consumers are growing accustomed to making cash-less purchases and transactions with cards or other transaction devices, such as credit cards, debits cards, gift cards, or other like devices. Credit cards, in particular, offer the consumer easy access to money in exchange for payment of an interest rate on any outstanding balances. Credit limits and interest rates are established based in part on a consumer's income, employment status, and past credit history.
While the use of credit and cash-less transactions have increased dramatically over the years, traditional schemes for offering credit to consumers and processing cash-less transactions in general have not changed much. Most providers of credit require a periodic payment (e.g., monthly) that is based on the outstanding balance and may include interest charges accrued over time. The consumer has little to no ability to define, alter or change the charges accrued over time. The consumer has little to no ability to define, alter or change the financial terms of obtaining credit, either before or after the credit line is established and transactions are made and balances accrue. As a result, many consumers lack flexibility in using credit. Whether a credit transaction is for a necessary or discretionary purchase, the formula of compounding interest on outstanding balances and submitting periodic payments remains the same.
One solution has been to offer consumers rewards for transactions. These rewards may comprise cash-back, rebates, cash, points or other form of redeemable value. For example, a consumer that makes purchases with a card or device that is sponsored by or co-branded with an airline may receive airline miles that may be redeemed for free travel. However, while these promotions may serve to induce consumers to pick one card or transaction device over another, they do not provide the consumer with the ability to effect, define, alter or change the terms of a credit relationship.
Another solution gives consumers a line-of-credit which will not accrue interest for a designated period of time. For example, many retail stores offer promotional programs where a consumer can obtain a credit card which will not accrue interest for 90 days, 6 months, one year, or any other desired period of time. Similar promotions do not require a payment for a certain period of time, while others require no payment or interest during a promotional period. While these schemes provide some measure of relief to the consumer, they do not permit the user the ongoing flexibility to designate, define or change the terms of the credit arrangement before or after credit is established. The promotional periods are determined by the credit provider and are not based upon the particular consumer's needs or circumstances. Further, once the promotional period ends, the traditional scheme of periodic payment and compounding interest goes into effect, with little to no ability for the consumer to selectively alter or modify the terms of credit on an as needed basis.
Another known lending approach charges a flat interest amount for a given balance range. For example, a consumer may be charged a first APR for balances up to $1,000, a second APR for balances between $1,001 and $5,000, and a third APR for balance in excess of $5,000. Another known approach permits installment payments to be made on existing balances. Yet another approach lowers next month's APR based on the percentage of a balance paid in the current month/cycle. However, while these approaches afford the consumer some flexibility in obtaining credit, they still do not afford the consumer the ability to designate, define, alter or change the terms of the credit arrangement before or after credit is established. Similarly, current techniques do not offer or issue statements which comprehensively provide a consumer with information and options related to transactions and account balances or loans.